


Need a Hand?

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Play, Developing Relationship, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hyunjin Seungmin and Chan Definitely Did Not Hear Anything At All, Inappropriate Erections, Kim Woojin has a Big Dick, Kim Woojin's Yaoi Hands, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Lee Felix has a Small Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, POV switch, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, kind of, sweaty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: He can’t help that he keeps looking at Woojin’s hands, he really can’t. He finds excuses to touch them, study them; he quickly comes to the conclusion that his hyung has the perfect hands for fingering.It’s not fair.AKA: the fic where Felix can't reach his prostate and one thing leads to another.





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Here's the thing, I have an obsession with both Felix and Woojin's hands. I don't know how it happened, but it did. This is what has come from that.
> 
> Almost 10k of filthy, filthy hand porn with a heavy dash of size kink.
> 
> Quick Note: There are parts of this, where I'm describing Felix and Woojin's size difference, that might seem exaggerated or over the top. I don't know if that will bother anyone, but I'll blame it on their respective size kinks exaggerating their narratives.
> 
> That out of the way, I sincerely hope you all enjoy!

Does Felix watch too much porn? Well, okay, that’s pretty subjective. He’s a young man with a high sex drive that isn’t allowed to date, of course he watches _a lot_ of porn. Is it too much? Maybe, but, like, who’s to say.

He leads a stressful life, all of their members do; masturbation is a healthy and natural stress reliever… it’s just self-care, really.

Except, Felix has been having a… problem, so to speak.

He’d seen a video a few weeks ago now that had just fascinated him, but he can’t for the life of him recreate it and that’s _extremely_ frustrating.

He’s been teased for his small hands before, but he’s never really minded them all that much. The fans think they’re cute, too, so that helps. There’s nothing wrong with them, exactly; he’s never had any problems come from his short fingers…

Until, that is, he decided he needed to know what it feels like to have his prostate stimulated.

There’s nothing bad about jacking off; he’s certainly gotten good at it, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s _missing out_ on something that’s apparently amazing.

He didn’t necessarily mean to click on the video; he doesn’t think he did, at least. He didn’t exactly find solo male videos appealing most of the time, but he had been getting close when the video he was on ended and it was the next recommended clip, so he just clicked on it.

The guy was hot. Felix hasn’t really put much thought towards whether he’s into guys before, he just likes watching attractive people and sometimes, you know, that’s dudes. No big deal. It’d started out fairly standard, him just touching his pretty cock, but then he put his fingers in his ass and had the most intense orgasm Felix thinks he’s ever seen someone have… _without_ touching his dick

Naturally, he had to figure out what exactly he’d just watched happen… after he’d cleaned the cum off his hand, of course.

He’s pretty sure that it should have been mentioned in one of his health classes in school that the prostate gland is an erogenous zone and that it apparently feels _really_ good to touch it. There were countless accounts online of guys, regardless of sexuality, raving about their experiences with “prostate stimulation”, talking about how it gives them some of the best orgasms of their lives.

How can someone read that and not want to try it?

Felix is only human after all, so, he waited until most of the members had gone out on their day off and locked himself in the bathroom with some lotion and a nail trimmer. He was all sorts of ready, had made sure he knew exactly what he was supposed to do. He was excited, ready for the mind-blowing experience he was about to have.

Except, it never came. It had never occurred to Felix that his fingers would be too short to reach it which was _entirely_ disappointing. He’s not even sure how long he tried, unwilling to give up, at first.

The experience wasn’t completely unpleasant; it didn’t hurt to put his fingers up his ass as long as he didn’t rush it and stretched himself enough. It felt a bit weird at first, but that was overshadowed by his burning desire to just get that last inch or so deeper, the promises of all those others online echoing in his mind. When he was three fingers in and breathing hard from exertion, his arm twisted behind himself painfully and beginning to cramp, he had to come to terms with the fact that he just wasn’t getting any deeper unless he wanted to commit to shoving his whole fist in his ass and he just isn’t that kinky… yet; he hasn’t _entirely_ ruled that out.

Ever since that first failed attempt, he’s been brainstorming, his desire (read: obsession) growing even stronger.

The logical next step, Felix figured, would be to find something longer than his fingers that he could put up there, but the internet _swiftly_ shot that down. Apparently, that’s how people end up in the ER with markers stuck in their asses or with other related injuries. He’s a fucking idol, he can’t roll up to the ER to have something taken out of his fucking ass.

That left him with two alternatives, really.

He could buy a sex toy… except he can’t, really. How would he hide that? What if one of the other members got to the package first? Too many possible ways that could go very, very wrong.

Which leaves him with finding someone to help him which, again, isn’t exactly an option. He can’t date, and even if he could, that’s a weird thing to ask someone else to do during sex, right? And like, sure, he’s jacked off with his other members before. They all do it, it’s not like it’s a secret, and they live together – privacy is a luxury. But how is he supposed to walk up to one of his members and ask them to stick their fingers up his ass so he can get off? How would he even know who to ask and who would laugh in his face and tell the rest of the team?

It sucks, but Felix tries to rationalize that he’s just not going to know what it feels like, not for a while, if ever.

It totally feeds his big hand envy, something he really thought he’d gotten over, but what’s he supposed to feel like when people like Kim Woojin are just out here existing with their long ass fingers? It sucks, and it isn’t fair.

He can’t help that he keeps looking at Woojin’s hands, he really can’t. He finds excuses to touch them, study them; he quickly comes to the conclusion that his hyung has the perfect hands for fingering.

It’s not fair.

Jacking off isn’t the same anymore. It doesn’t feel as good and it’s a daily reminder that Felix is _missing out_. He’s not reaching his full masturbating potential and that really fucking bothers him.

It’s probably stupid, but the whole situation just really gets to him. He doesn’t like it, knowing that he’s physically incapable of doing something that so many others can. It’s embarrassing and… Felix just really wants to know what it’s like.

Felix knows that Woojin will probably notice eventually that he’s suddenly become more interested in the older man’s hands. He just can’t help it; the obsession just keeps spiraling even if he knows it’s not possible. It just sucks that they’re _right there_ , in his face, taunting him.

He doesn’t want to admit how many times he’s thought about them, Woojin, in general, or that it’s gone well beyond just reaching his prostate.

They’re just so big. They literally dwarf his own; it’s almost comical, really, their size difference. Felix is jealous, but there’s also this rapidly growing part of him that just wants to know what it’d feel like to have those big hands running across his skin, pressing him down, filling him up…

He really can’t keep getting hard thinking about his hyung like this. Woojin’s never done anything to make Felix suspect that he’d be into any of that and it’s a huge leap beyond jacking off next to someone every once in a while. And Woojin doesn’t even partake in those activities, as far as Felix is aware…

So maybe Felix is a pervert or a sex addict or whatever, but sue him; what’s he supposed to do about it?

He can’t help but fantasize about his older member and his fucking massive hands whenever he goes to get off. He’s made it a habit of fingering himself when he’s masturbating, growing to like the feeling of being stretched open and trying his hardest to imagine what it’d be like if the fingers inside him were a little longer… a little thicker… Woojin’s.

He’s fucked.

He’s fully, truly obsessed.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Woojin eventually figures out that something’s up.

The first hint was when Woojin started initiating the… hand stuff… or whatever they’re supposed to call it. He’d start holding Felix’s hands for no reason, playing with his fingers, pressing their palms together to compare, brushing his fingertips over the delicate ridges of his knuckles. It wasn’t exactly new for them; they’re both rather physically affectionate people, but Felix knows he isn’t imagining things. Woojin has taken an interest in him, too.

It excited him a bit, at first, but it quickly turned painful. It felt like he couldn’t do anything with the team without Woojin getting into his personal space, leaning on him, put those hands on his body… it’s torture.

Felix can’t keep popping boners backstage or in dance practice or literally anywhere that Woojin decides to touch him. It’s fucking embarrassing and it’ll get him in trouble, eventually. There’s only so many excuses he can use to get out of there, but, just as Woojin noticed when Felix started clinging to him more, he also noticed when Felix started trying to avoid him, the way his ears would light up whenever one of those huge hands would pet through his hair or rest on his waist, his knee, and especially whenever it’d eclipse his own in its grip.

Subtlety was impossible when his dick stirred whenever he’d catch so much as a glimpse of them. They are, frankly, ridiculous. Tanned skin, rough with callouses from years of playing guitar, wide palms, long and thick fingers, and the fucking _veins_. They’re sexy hands.

And it shouldn’t turn him on more to compare them to his own, but it _does_. Their hands are exact opposites of one another; Felix’s are petit, pale, and delicate looking while Woojin’s are fucking _ridiculous._

Maybe, sometimes, when he’s got some time to indulge in his perverted fantasies, he’ll imagine Woojin making fun of how small Felix looks under him, pinning both of his thin wrists in one hand, easily. He’d spread the fingers of his free hand wide and laugh about how they cover his entire waist. Or maybe he’d wrap his hand around Felix’s dick and… God, he could probably fit the whole thing in his palm. Fuck, it’s not like Felix has a _small_ dick, at least he’s never specifically thought so, but, like, it’s in proportion with his body and he’s only ever seen it in his own hand which has to be worlds different from how it’d look in Woojin’s…

Fucking hell.

And Woojin’s strong, too. He could pin Felix down so easily, tease him about how his muscles are just for show, make him beg him to touch him where he really wants it…

It’s a serious problem. It’s not fair for him to be so fucking turned on by someone he’s constantly with; he’s going to fucking break his dick or something.

And doesn’t help that Woojin’s also… Woojin. His kind, caring hyung who always looks out for them, knows how to make them all laugh. He’s a _good_ person, and it’d be impossible to have a crush on his hands without also having a bit of a crush on him as a person, as well.

He should really be thankful that Woojin finally dragged him off to talk.

It was a Sunday and their schedule ended early, most of the boys deciding to go out and enjoy their free time. Felix was pretty sure Chan had holed up in his room to work, like usual, and he was looking forward to joining the group he could hear setting up video games in the living room. That is, until Woojin cornered him in their shared room.

“Can we talk?”

That’s really not a good idea, “Sure, hyung! what’s up?”

You’re a fucking idiot, Felix Lee.

“It’s just felt like… I don’t know, like things have been awkward between us or something,” Woojin shrugs noncommittally, but he has this look on his face like he’s studying Felix, trying to figure him out, and that’s definitely not good, “I guess I was just wondering if I did something to make you uncomfortable.”

What the fuck is he supposed to say to that?

“Oh, no, hyung, it’s nothing really! Thank you for, um, being concerned, though…”

Smooth, Felix, very smooth.

“Ah… you know you can be honest with me, right?” Woojin looks genuinely sad and, like, what is Felix supposed to do? What should he say? ‘Sorry, hyung, it’s just that I’ve been jacking off and fingering myself to the thought of your hands, don’t worry about it, really’?

“Felix?” Fuck.

“Sorry, I just haven’t been feeling myself lately…” except that, technically, he has. He’s been feeling himself a little too much, in fact.

“Oh, Felix,” No, wait, dammit, he didn’t mean to make him worry more, fuck!

“It’s really nothing serious! I didn’t mean to upset you!” Fuck, this is the most awkward conversation he’s ever had. What can he say to get Woojin to drop it?

“Oh… well, you know, you can trust me… it might be good to just get it off your chest.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

“I- Hyung… it’s just that- it’s stupid and it’s really embarrassing…” God fucking dammit.

He can’t tell Woojin, he just can’t. It would make things infinitely more awkward between the two of them than they already are with how weird he’s been acting recently. But… yeah, there’s definitely a part of him that wants to just… let it out… roll the dice and see if there’s any chance Woojin’s even remotely interested…

Bad, stupid, horrible fucking idea, Felix.

“Oh! Okay,” Woojin huffs out a laugh and that’s a good sign, right? “You had me worried I was misunderstanding something.”

Wait… “What do you mean?”

Woojin just shrugged, his expression was still a bit guarded, but he had this little smile on his face, now… what the fuck does that mean? “I mean, I think I kind of know what’s been going on… I meant it when I said you should just be honest with me.”

He can’t seriously mean…?

Like, yeah, okay, Felix will be the first to admit that he’s not been exactly discreet with his little fixation, but he really didn’t think that Woojin would actually figure him out and even maybe be open to…

“What, um… what exactly do you think has been going on?”

“I’ve just noticed some things… about the way you’ve been looking at me recently… touching me, acting around me,” Woojin grew closer until his fucking hands were wrapping around the boney balls of Felix’s shoulders, fingertips burning into his back, and Felix short-circuited for a moment as his brain tried to measure just how much of him they were covering. Woojin played it off like it was casual, but Felix knew that Woojin _knew_ …

He’s fucked.

Hopefully literally.

“I’m sorry, Hyung, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Felix means it. He’s feeling very overwhelmed, his poor brain trying to process both Woojin’s hands eclipsing his shoulders and the fact that his older member might actually be insinuating that he’s interested in something, too.

“I’ve been having this, um, problem…” He’s literally squirming; this is so fucking embarrassing.

“Problem?”

“Yeah, that’s, I guess, how this started…” Deep breaths, Lix, just get it out, “I can’t reach… Yeah, okay, I can’t reach my prostate.”

Woojin’s eyebrows fly upwards and Felix literally feels like he could die from embarrassment, “Oh.”

Oh.

His older member’s face slowly widens into a huge grin, “Your fingers are too short.”

It’s not a question; Woojin says it with complete confidence, and that has Felix flushing down to his toes.

“You should have just told me, Lix, I could’ve helped,” Felix is literally about to explode. This is, wow, yeah, this is way too much to take in.

“You what?” Woojin shrugs, that smile still on his stupid handsome face.

“I could help… if you want?” He really, really, really has to stop rubbing his thumbs into the space above Felix’s collarbones. This really isn’t the time to be thinking with his dick; he and Woojin _live_ together and _work_ together and this isn’t just jacking off next to each other on the couch, this is Woojin’s hands on his body… _in_ his body…

“You would- Um, you’d do that for me?” Bad idea, but also… fuck, is this actually happening?

Woojin just rolls his eyes, “I’m not exactly being selfless here, Lix; you’re cute and I think it’s hot that you’ve been getting turned on thinking about me fingering you.”

Okay, cool, that isn’t totally short circuiting his brain or anything.

At least Felix didn’t need to explain that part to him. Yup, he just pieced that together, right away. Connected those dots in a smooth, straight line… well, probably a not-so-straight line, given the circumstances.

Woojin keeps grinning at the deer in the headlights look Felix is giving him, sliding those stupid nice hands down his arm until he’s cupping one of Felix’s between them, playing with his fingers idly, and, okay, Felix is definitely hard and uncomfortable in his jeans.

“We could do it now…” Woojin’s literally going to kill him, or maybe he’s actually going to die from embarrassment. This is the best case scenario Felix could imagine, but it’s still so awkward and Felix is so hard he can barely think.

“Okay” it comes out like a squeak, but Felix cannot get any redder.

“Okay,” Woojin still has that grin on his face, like he’s thoroughly amused by what’s going on, “Why don’t you go clean yourself up a little and I’ll get everything ready, yeah?”

Mhmm, yeah, okay.

It’s embarrassing just thinking about his hyung’s fingers going up his ass, but it’s downright mortifying to shower and clean his body in preparation for it. He tries really hard to slow his breathing, calm his rapid heartbeat… not touch his dick, but it’s difficult.

Washing away the makeup from their schedule allows the flush on his cheeks to really shine, match the redness of his ears and neck, contrasting against the freckles dappled across his skin. Barefaced, he’s just Felix, nothing to hide behind.

Getting a few minutes to himself definitely helps, and there’s certainly excitement creeping in around the humiliation. Yeah, he absolutely wants this, has wanted it for a while…

They can lock the door, and Felix can stay quiet; no one else needs to know.

Woojin wouldn’t tell anyone, right? He’d be implicated in it, too, after all.

Maybe this is okay.

And Woojin wants this, too.

How crazy is that?

Felix doesn’t know how many of their members are in the living room, it sounds like it might just be Hyunjin and Seungmin, but they sound fully wrapped up in their game, anyway. Chan will have his headphones on while he works. He starts to relax just a bit as he pads back to their room in nothing but his towel. As long as they don’t get caught, this will be okay.

When he pushes the door open, Woojin’s sitting on the bed, rolling a bottle that Felix doesn’t recognize between his palms, idly. He smiles when he hears Felix enter, his grin growing wide as he takes in his exposed figure.

It’s _weird_ to have his hyung look at him like that, but… who is Felix kidding? He’s been fantasizing about this for weeks. Something flutters in his stomach at the expression, some type of nervous and excited energy bubbling up, and he happily returns the smile.

Woojin is handsome, and he just seems so confident and sexy as he beckons Felix over to his bed. He tries not to be embarrassed that his towel is tenting despite his efforts to tie it tight around his hips.

As he approaches, Woojin spreads his thighs, reaching out once Felix’s nervous footsteps bring him close enough to wrap those hands gently around his waist and guide him into the space between his muscular legs. Felix tries not to think about how Woojin could probably wrap his hands entirely around his waist if he tried, meeting his fingertips together. Not like Felix needs something like that; Woojin’s thumbs massaging into his hard-earned abs are already doing plenty for him.

“Relax, okay?” Felix closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and nods before smiling back down at Woojin’s handsome face.

“Sorry, I’m a bit excited,” He chuckles nervously and his older member smirks up at him.

“I can tell,” and, yeah, okay, that his Felix’s ears burning red, again. Woojin leans in and presses a soft kiss to his chest, “no need to apologize, I’m flattered.”

The words are whispered against Felix’s skin, raising goosebumps in their wake and doing nothing to help Felix calm down. His dick could probably crack a diamond at the moment, he’s so hard. He’d like to blame his hormones, but it’s much more accurate to blame the ridiculously handsome man holding him between his thighs and resting his head against Felix’s still damp chest.

Deep breaths, Felix.

Woojin’s left hand slowly slips a few inches lower, pianist fingertips ghosting across the patch of skin at his hip just above the towel, “Can I take this off, or would you be more comfortable if we waited?”

It’s such a sweet, considerate question and Felix feels any residual hesitation melting away as he brushes his fingers through Woojin’s soft hair, careful not to catch on the little patches lightly matted with the wetness from his skin and dripping from his own hastily dried locks, “Yeah, Hyung, go ahead.”

It’s a strange feeling, the towel slipping away under Woojin’s swift ministrations, leaving him bare while his older member is still sitting comfortably in his t-shirt and shorts. He feels exposed, but also giddy. He’s never shared anything like this with anyone. Never been fully naked in front of another person under such heated circumstances.

There were girls and a boy or two in high school; heated make-out sessions and sweaty hands grinding over and under clothing, but never anything like this. Woojin pulls away from his chest, Felix’s hand still resting in his hair, so he can take the image before him in. It’s exciting, nerve-wracking, and so fucking hot to feel Woojin’s hungry gaze slide over his exposed skin.

He doesn’t expect for Woojin’s hands to suddenly tighten at his waist or to be dragged into his hyung’s lap, but that’s where Felix finds himself, perched on one of Woojin’s solid thighs, one leg thrown over the other man’s lap, foot resting on the sheets, while the other dangles over the edge of the bed. A hand is firm and secure at his waist, holding him easily in place while the other gently rubs up and down his thigh.

Yeah, Felix’s dick twitched.

“Is this okay?” Felix gives a shaky nod in response, staring at those long fingers as they wrap around the toned, but slender muscles of his leg and squeeze before continuing to slide across his skin. They inch ever higher, and Felix can feel Woojin staring at his face, judging his reactions, but Felix can’t take his eyes off their steady ascent.

He makes a choked off noise as Woojin’s hand finally meets its target, brushing over the trimmed hair at the base of his groin to wrap securely around his dick.

Felix was right.

The tip of his cock doesn’t poke out over Woojin’s fist and that should be really, really embarrassing or hurt his pride or something, but it’s hard to analyze that when he’s twitching and leaking precum in his older member’s grip, desperately willing his body to not come too soon.

Woojin only gives him a few experimental strokes that have Felix practically vibrating in his lap. He doesn’t expect to feel a hot mouth at his neck as he’s released, the hand returning to rest at his thigh. His hyung’s thumb is rubbing over the peaks and valleys of his ribs and Felix feels seconds away from coming.

“You have to get a little worked up first,” The words confuse him for a few moments, but it might just be because Woojin seems to like feeling Felix shudder as he breathes the words into his skin, sending shivers down his spine, “It won’t work as well if you aren’t already turned on…”

“But I don’t suspect we’ll have any problems with that,” Woojin’s grinning at him, and it’s part mischievous smirk and part something else entirely, something bright and genuine and happy. It makes Felix melt against him, and he can’t fight the urge to peck him on the cheek. It makes Woojin startle with cute laughter that puts a smile on Felix’s face as well.

“Yeah, it sure feels like I’m ready to go,” Felix teased back breathily, but he’s at least partially motivated by his own impatience. This is all a lot, and he has no complaints about being wrapped up in Woojin’s arms like this, but this all started because of one specific goal and Felix is so close to finally meeting it.

Woojin laughs again, nodding as he helps maneuver Felix to lay down on the bed. It strikes Felix, again, that he’s completely naked, laid out before Woojin, while the elder remains completely clothed and comfortable. It’s odd, and Felix is definitely a touch self-conscious, but it’s also exciting, plays into the fantasies Felix had entertained before.

He likes being on display like this, open and inviting for whatever Woojin has planned for him.

The elder is grabbing pillows which he helps guide under Felix’s hips, so his back is curled and Woojin has easier access to everything.

The way Woojin is looking down at him from where he’s crawled between Felix’s legs is… sinful? Hungry? It has Felix’s stomach doing flips all over again, his dick twitching. The older boy leans down to press his lips against Felix’s thigh in an open-mouthed kiss, licking just slightly at the sweat that had begun to gather on his otherwise freshly washed skin.

“Why don’t you show me how you’ve tried before? Wanna make sure you’re not just doing something wrong,” Oh. Yeah, that went straight to his dick, even as his face grows impossibly redder. Maybe he’s a bit more of an exhibitionist than he would have previously assumed.

“Okay…” The words are breathy and embarrassing, but all of this is embarrassing, “but I promise I’ve tried everything I can think of… they just don’t reach.”

There’s a spark in Woojin’s eyes, a glint of interest, and Felix’s breath catches as he rises up over his body to gently take his right hand.

Felix doesn’t know what it is about Woojin’s hands, really, but his breathing stutters to see his own wrapped up in them… well, he doesn’t really see much; more accurately, it’s the fact that his much smaller hand is completely obscured from view.

Woojin plays with his fingers, examining them, moving them around, all with that same glint in his eye, “Yeah, I can’t imagine they do…” He finally returns his attention to Felix’s face, smiling sympathetically, “poor thing.”

It’s only then that he retrieves the bottle Felix had noticed earlier; _of course_ Woojin would have actual, genuine lube.

He glides the slick liquid over Felix’s fingers, and it feels weirdly sensual… not like this wasn’t sensual, before. They’re a little past pretending that this is just two bros helping one another out. He then guides Felix’s hand under his thigh so it can rest on the pillows by his hole. Felix has to adjust, arching his back a bit to reach comfortably, but then Woojin sits back on his heels and waits for Felix to move.

So, he does.

It’d be stupid to say that Woojin watching him doesn’t turn him on ten times more than he’d normally be. His skin feels more sensitive than usual, and the burning want for it reaches deeper into his core.

The first finger is like nothing, Felix far too used to the sensation by now, but the second finger lets him feel the stretch a bit more. It’s not painful, never really has been, and he’s grown to like the feeling. He likes how the ring of muscle contracts around his fingers when he shifts and how smooth everything feels against his fingertips, slicked generously with lube – the one new thing about this experience; Felix will definitely need to figure out how to get his hands on some of this.

He slowly spreads his fingers a few times, feeling the resistance of the muscle, satisfied when it gives a little, and he can slip a third in. At that point, he begins focusing on pressing them deeper. It becomes quickly apparent that he can’t even pretend to get close to where he needs to be in this position, so he carefully pulls them out and readjusts. He leans up on the elbow of his free arm, bringing his hand around to reach past his perineum, forearm brushing against his sensitive cock where it lays drooling against his dark curls.

Felix glances back up at Woojin, finding his smiling eyes completely alert and focused on his fingers as they idly rest against his rim. There’s a bulge in his shorts, and Felix tries not to get distracted by what Woojin’s dick might look like.

He takes a deep breath and returns his attention to the task at hand, gently pressing two fingers in. He doesn’t bother with the third, instead focusing on sinking them in as far as they can go. His brows furrow in concentration, arm shaking slightly as he presses, but he can feel his knuckles against his rim. He shifts on the bed, tries to change the angle, but it’s no use.

He turns to Woojin, practically pouting as his fingers slip out, and he flops back onto the sheets, slicked hand resting on his hip. Woojin still has the small, sympathetic grin on his face that Felix _knows_ is teasing him. A part of him wants to smack Woojin and the other wants to beg him to hurry up and just help already like he promised.

Woojin coos at his frustrated groan, but Felix catches how his eyes dart between his shiny fingers and hole. God, it’s super embarrassing to imagine what that looks like. He’s never paid much attention or thought about it too much when he was alone, but he’s seen enough porn for his brain to conjure up some ideas now that _someone else_ is looking at it.

But Woojin is finally sitting up at least, and, yeah, Felix totally caught him trying to be discreet about adjusting himself in his shorts. It helps to know that he’s not completely alone in how turned on he is by this whole bizarre situation. He’s not the only weird one, here.

Woojin slides his hand along Felix’s thigh, again, and the promise of what’s about to happen next – or, at least, what Felix sure as hell hopes is about to happen next – seems to heighten the sensation, his skin almost tingling under Woojin’s sweaty palms, “Do you want me to try?”

Felix snorts and Woojin gives him a bright grin, “What do you think we’re doing here, hyung?”

The retort falls somewhat flat as Felix squirms a bit against the sheets. He’s getting impatient. It feels like it’s been hours since Woojin touched his dick and it’s been aching and leaking with how turned on he is.

“Okay, okay, don’t worry,” Woojin adjusts himself, scooting closer and getting comfortable between Felix’s thighs before retrieving the bottle of lube once more.

Felix wants to scream when he pauses and seems to consider something. He huffs out in annoyance when his hyung grabs his hand again and just presses their palms together, not caring about the slick mess they’re coated with.

“Hyung, seriously?” He huffs in not-so-mild annoyance. Totally up for this any other time, when it’s not delaying Woojin finally putting those stupid long fingers in his ass. His older member just looks at him amused.

“Impatient, Lix?” Yeah, he’s impatient and needy and whatever other unflattering adjectives but he just doesn’t understand the point-

Oh.

Woojin’s hands are bigger than his. A lot bigger. Which means his fingers are bigger, too. It’s stupid, but Felix hadn’t one hundred percent thought that through.

Like, yeah, obviously Woojin’s fingers are bigger than his, that’s the point, but are they going to like… hurt? That’d put a damper on things, for sure.

Woojin can see that Felix gets it, lacing their fingers together to squeeze his hand, but the feeling of his fingers having to spread almost too wide to fit Woojin’s between them isn’t super confidence inspiring. That’s why they rarely hold hands normally, like this; Felix usually holds onto Woojin’s thumb or the side of his palm… You know, like a fucking child.

Because his hands are tiny… And Woojin’s are decidedly not tiny.

“It’s okay, I’ll go slow, I promise,” Woojin is looking into his eyes so sincerely and Felix almost immediately lets his tensed muscles relax, “just trust me, okay?”

He nods, adjusting himself for comfort one last time, letting his hands rest against Woojin’s bed sheets. His hyung finally uncaps the lube and generously coats two fingers. Felix doesn’t question why he doesn’t bother with a third; one of Woojin’s fingers is practically equivalent to two of his own in width alone.

Which is why Woojin only presses his pointer finger against him rim to start.

Felix startles a bit at that first contact; it’s entirely expected and very much wanted, but he’s never had someone else touch him there before. Woojin pauses in response, eyes darting up to meet his own, and the hand resting at his thigh begins to massage small circles into the skin with calloused fingertips, “You okay?”

God, Woojin’s really fucking handsome, his eyes all serious and sincere, jaw clenched slightly as he searches Felix’s face for signs of distress. He’s really lucky, he realizes suddenly; Woojin is being so thoughtful and considerate, helping him with something he really doesn’t have to be doing, at all.

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry-“ Woojin smiles reassuringly, and then his finger is tracing around Felix’s rim slowly, which totally isn’t distracting or making him stumble over his words even more or anything like that at all, “I’ve just – um, I’ve just never…”

He chuckles nervously, trying to focus on his words, but Woojin’s smile has returned, along with that glint in his eye, and Felix’s stomach is doing somersaults, “Yeah, um, no one else has… yeah, touched me there before, you know?”

Woojin nods, still grinning as he continues to drag his finger in a little circle around Felix’s hole. In his experience, touching himself there usually desensitizes the skin a bit, but it’s like the nerves are actually exposed now, little sparks lighting under his hyung’s touch.

He’s slowly increasing the pressure he’s putting on Felix’s rim until he carefully slides into the center, beginning to gradually press inside.

It’s weird… and good. Not having to focus on what his own fingers are doing as something presses inside of him lets him concentrate more on the sensation. He can feel Woojin’s finger sinking inside, brushing against his walls, foreign in a way that his own fingers aren’t.

It enters him, and then continues sliding in further… and further.

He and Woojin have compared hand sizes countless times; he knows, visually, just how much longer Woojin’s fingers are, what he should expect, but it’s still fascinating to feel it sink that inch or so deeper into his body. He knows that what Woojin is feeling isn’t something he’d ever be able to reach inside himself and that’s…

Interesting. And, weirdly – or maybe not so weirdly – a _huge_ turn on.

He knows Woojin would just have to crook his finger a bit, the ghost of some kind of feeling already creeping in Felix’s belly, but, instead, he begins to retract the digit slowly. He pumps it a few times into Felix’s body and the younger boy, for once, doesn’t feel a need to complain about his teasing. He’s still getting used to the feeling himself, and Woojin is a _sight_ to behold, at the moment.

He’s so concentrated, gaze fixated on what Felix is imagining is the sight of his long, tanned finger disappearing into his hole. His lips are parted just slightly, and he can see the somewhat quickened breaths Woojin is taking as he focuses on the task at hand… Felix.

There’s a hint of sweat at his brow, just beginning to gleam in the bright light of their dorm room, and the thick muscles of his arms are shifting a bit with each small movement he makes.

The view is enhanced with the lewd picture Felix’s body makes, splayed out as it is on Woojin’s sheets. He’d grown sweaty at some point; his fluttering abdomen muscles highlighted as they catch the light, drawing the eye directly to where the action is happening. His cock is so hard, red and leaking in the space between his hip bones, just blocking his view of the main event; it’s so _proportionate_ to his own body but looks small with the backdrop of Woojin’s flexing arm in the background.

It’s just… such a _sight_.

Felix already knows he’ll revisit the memory often in the coming months.

“Do you think I can add another?” Woojin’s breathy voice startles him from his thoughts, and, yeah, that sound is _also_ going in the spankbank, thank you very much.

“Uh-huh,” Woojin’s pupils are blown as their eyes meet and… okay, so he’s going to be jacking off to this whole experience for a _long_ time.

Where he didn’t feel the stretch for Woojin’s first finger, he definitely feels it with the second and _that’s_ a sensation. He’s used to being able to feel the muscles giving under his own touch, but now he has nothing distracting him from what those muscles, themselves, feel like as they’re pressed wider.

It still doesn’t hurt, or anything; Woojin’s being so gentle, and it was probably a silly fear to have anyway… though he doesn’t doubt it’d be uncomfortable if his hyung tried to add a third right now.

It definitely doesn’t feel bad, nope, definitely not. The sensations are all heightened with the added pressure, and Felix likes it.

So, okay, Woojin might officially be ruining fingering for him.

It’s just _better_ like this. He doesn’t have to worry about anything, can just lay back and enjoy the feeling, and it can’t be ignored that he likes how Woojin’s fingers reach deeper, stretch him wider…

So, Felix probably should have had a proper realization that he really, really likes his ass being played with _before_ now, but better late than never.

Woojin’s twisting his fingers now as he pumps them steadily into Felix, gradually picking up the pace just a bit and it’s _nice_.

And then he buries the fingers in him and croaks upward and it’s… oh.

Felix has no idea how to describe _that_. He just knows it made him squirm, throw his head back unto Woojin’s pillow, and make some kind of super embarrassing, high pitched noise. And he knows that when he looked down his body to look wide eyed at Woojin, he was greeted with a startled expression that quickly stretched into a wide grin.

“I think I found it,” his hyung teased in the voice he uses when he’s trying to act cute, but then that devious spark in his eye returns and his voice lowers, “you must be, like, _really_ sensitive, huh?”

“Feels good, right?” And like, _yeah_ , but he can barely manage a nod before Woojin’s angling his fingertips upward again.

It’s so hard to describe exactly what that feels like, Felix just knows it’s _good_ , incredible.

It’s like… a pressure… or maybe a tension? It’s something deep in his pelvis and it’s… intense, amazing, bizarre…?

It’s like… every time Woojin presses his fingers, his body’s trying to cum; All his muscles tense and strain, his dick leaks a rush of precum, and he can’t help how he squirms on the sheets or the noises that leave his mouth.

Yeah.

He was _absolutely_ missing out on something.

oOo

Well.

This is a situation.

A great situation – wonderful, in fact. Literally the best case scenario that he honestly couldn’t have even dreamed of happening when he decided to ask Felix if they could talk.

The younger boy was avoiding him, earlier today and for the past week or so.

He’d been a bit confused, he supposed, when Felix started hanging around him more than usual, but it’s not like he minded. He hadn’t really looked at his dongsaeng that closely before. Like, sure, they’d been affectionate with each other for a long time, but he just _knew_ , had this feeling that something was different.

Felix had this _thing_ with his hands… which was fine because Woojin quickly figured out that he _also_ had a thing with the other boy’s hands. He’s never really thought about his own too much; like, he knows they’re the biggest in the group which helps his masculine pride, or whatever, but, beyond that, they’re just… practical. They let him play his instruments and go about his day, express his emotions when he’s speaking and jack off when he’s feeling so inclined. They’re _fine_.

But Felix’s hands are just about the cutest shit he’s ever seen.

Felix is just cute, in general, honestly. How sweet and sincere he is, always wanting to take care of the other members and make them happy… how deep his voice is pitched contrasting with his pretty face and petit body…

And his hands.

They’re just _so_ small and they look and feel even tinier when he’s holding them.

Felix looks and feels even tinier when he’s holding him.

So, maybe it’s a masculinity thing, or something. Woojin just knows he _likes_ it.

And Felix apparently really likes it, too… which is _very_ convenient. He really thought he messed things up by getting a bit too… enthusiastic… about the attention his younger member was giving him. In hindsight, it actually makes a lot of sense why Felix would start finding excuses to get away whenever Woojin would wrap his arms around him or try to hold his hand… even if the idea that the other boy was actually getting hard just by Woojin touching him like that was still blowing his mind.

It’s pretty hard to deny, though… given their evening thus far.

It’s absolutely surreal to have Felix’s little body laid out on his bed, to be in between his toned thighs, to have _his_ hand pumping into Felix’s tight little hole, making him moan into _his_ pillow.

Surreal.

Fuck, he’s turned on.

How could he not be?

Just the slightest movement of his fingers and Felix is squirming and moaning, precum leaking from his cute little cock, one of his pretty hands reaching up to try and muffle the sounds he’s making as the other grips at Woojin’s bedsheets. His thighs keep trying to squeeze closed sporadically, knees bumping into Woojin’s sides as he trembles beneath him.

He had to move his free hand from its spot on the younger man’s leg to rest at his waist, keeping him in place as much as possible. That just means he can feel Felix’s pretty abs clenching and releasing, over and over again, under his palm. His skin is slicked with sweat, highlighting the definition that Felix is so proud of, loves to show off.

Woojin loves knowing that, even with all those toned muscles, he’s still stronger. The thought of truly pinning Felix down into the mattress and making him really fall apart on his cock is totally invasive, but not exactly unwarranted given the situation. It’s natural to imagine… and, god, it’s such a nice thought.

His cock is still aching, neglected in his shorts, but he’s serious about wanting to help Felix, take care of him.

He can feel it coming, the way he’s winding the younger boy up tighter and tighter until-

Felix doesn’t make a noise – it’s more the absence of one, breath completely stilling, shaking fingers slipping to reveal his plush red lips opened wide, his big eyes literally rolling back into his head, lashes fluttering closed as his back arches off the bed, every muscle tensing and trembling in Woojin’s hands.

He follows him, working and massaging him through it, dragging it out until Felix is gasping and nearly thrashing with the aftershocks, his hole clenching almost painfully around him. Only then does he let his fingers slide out a bit, carefully following his body as it collapses back onto the sheets.

Jesus Christ, Felix is gorgeous.

His chest is flushed so prettily, rising and falling as Woojin pets up and down the bumps and grooves of his slick torso; his tanned skin contrasting against Felix’s pale pink blush and his hand highlighting just how petit his little body is. His mouth is hanging open as he pants, eyes blinking up at the ceiling as he comes down from his high.

Wait- fuck, is there cum on his chin? Yeah, it’s splattered all up his chest and neck, stopping just shy of his trembling lips.

Woojin’s pretty sure he’s never had an orgasm like that, not even a prostate orgasm, which he has no problem admitting are pretty fucking great. Like, he’s had some _amazing_ orgasms, but Felix looks like he just had a religious experience.

Woojin’s not totally sure that he didn’t just have one, too.

Woojin’s dick is screaming at him to let go of Felix and pay attention to it, instead… and he _could_ do that. Felix came, which is what he wanted, what they both wanted…

So, he probably shouldn’t be starting to shift his fingers again, just gentle and slow in and out motions. He doesn’t go all the way in, knows Felix still has to be oversensitive, but… he just wants to play with him a little more.

And the way Felix blinks down his cum-splattered, sweaty body at him really doesn’t help. He looks totally fucked out…

“Think you can give me one more?” The low groan that Felix lets out goes straight to Woojin’s dick, and the way he throws his head back, putting the soft, unmarked skin of his neck on display, stretched taut around his sharp adam’s apple… Woojin’s fucked.

“You’re going to kill me, hyung,” Fuck, his voice is so deep, Woojin can feel it rumbling in his chest, right under where his hand has carelessly smeared through the cum he helped put there, “seriously, I’d die. Death by orgasm, they’d put it on my tombstone and everything.”

Woojin can’t help the laugh that bubbles from his chest at Felix’s theatrics, but he obediently removes his hand. Felix whines, just a bit, in the back of his throat, when he moves, and Woojin raises his eyebrows at him.

He laughs, putting his hands up defensively when the younger man jokingly tries to hit him. Felix gives him a dramatically suspicious look before relaxing back into the sheets, “that was _amazing_ , hyung.”

His voice is so deep and breathy and Woojin is still rock hard and uncomfortable in his shorts.

“I noticed,” It’s hot as hell, seeing Felix bask in his post-orgasm bliss, shooting him a bright smile, and he just can’t help it anymore. He pops the button on his shorts, taking a second to grieve the cum and lube he’ll have to wash out of the material – he can’t even begin to worry about his sheets, yet. The younger boy perks up a bit at the noise, and the sight of him sitting up to get a better view of Woojin unzipping his pants makes his already over-excited dick twitch.

Woojin tracks Felix’s tongue as it darts out to wet his red lips, subconsciously, “do you mind if I…?”

It’s a bit ridiculous, probably, to ask, but Woojin’s dick wasn’t a part of their poorly detailed plans for the evening. To be fair, they really didn’t plan out much of anything, got caught up in the moment. Woojin’s just improvising, and it’d be nice if Felix could just sit there and keep looking at him like that, blonde hair sticking out in every direction, sweat and cum slowly drying over his freckled skin, and let Woojin jack off real quick to the image. Maybe he could be a real trooper and let Woojin cum on him… that would be very nice, indeed.

The younger boy is nodding absentmindedly, still shifting and sitting up, hips sliding off the pillows to watch as Woojin finally pulls his underwear and shorts down to rest at midthigh. His cock bobs in the air as it’s freed, a hiss escaping Woojin’s lips. He has a hand on himself immediately, having been denied too long.

It’s red and aching, swollen and possibly the hardest it’s ever been, the tip smeared with precum, veins bulging with his quick pulse. This isn’t going to take long, _at all_.

He’s just begun to slide his slippery hand up and down the length of himself, focused intently on how Felix is watching him, his breathing still a little harsher than normal, eyes completely locked on the way Woojin’s hand moves over his cock. He wonders idly if this is the first time Felix has ever _really_ looked at another man’s dick.

He knows the younger members jerk off together rather frequently, but he guarantees it’s nothing like what hyung-line has been getting up to since pre-debut. Maybe Felix hasn’t ever seen a man’s dick like this… maybe he should examine why that thought pushes his impending orgasm ever closer.

And, yeah, alright, Felix reaching for his dick slowly with those tiny little hands? Woojin’s going to explode.

“Hyung, can I touch it?” He’s literally going to cum, almost denies Felix’s request because he knows it’ll be over so fast if he does, but he’s nodding his head anyway.

Felix’s lips twitch upward a bit and he sits up further, his legs still thrown wide around Woojin’s body, the slightest twinge in his expression the only indication of any discomfort from their earlier actions. He’s moving so slowly, not exactly hesitant, but nervous, maybe?

Woojin forces himself to let go of his cock, letting it bob in the air between their bodies, deciding he can be patient, let Felix take his time. He’ll be a good hyung.

When Felix finally wraps his hand around his cock, fuck, no, when he _tries_ to wrap his hand around Woojin’s cock, his touch starts gentle, but grows firmer quickly. His eyebrows are furrowed as he twists and pumps his hand a bit. Fuck. Woojin wonders if he’s trying to link his fingers all the way around.

Woojin’s not big, mind you. Every guy wants to think that they’re big, but it’s not like he has a monster dick or something. It’s a bit larger than average, a perfectly respectable size, thank you very much, but Felix’s hands make him look _huge_. Compared to Woojin’s own, they barely cover any surface area and they just look so fucking dirty. Those pretty little fingers stretching to hold him properly, how he quickly gives up on just using one hand, bring his second up just moments in. The tip of Woojin’s dick is still poking out the top of both of Felix’s fists and it’s such a fucking contrast to how Woojin could easily hold the boy’s own cute little cock in the palm of his hand, fist completely encasing it… Jesus Christ, he’s so hard.

Felix looks fascinated, moving his hands now, still way to slow and inconsistent to pull Woojin over the edge, and he tries really hard to handle the teasing. He clenches his jaw, forces himself to take deep breaths through his nose and just enjoy the straight-up pornographic sight before him. Felix still covered in his own cum after falling apart on just Woojin’s fingers, sucking his lips in concentration as he tries to figure out how to give his hyung a hand job with his ridiculously tiny fists.

If he focused hard enough, Woojin thinks he could come from the sight alone. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to because Felix quickly figures out that sliding one hand over the head of his cock while the other pumps over the rest of his length has Woojin’s hips twitching uncontrollably and a groan dragging from deep in his chest.

The younger boy’s eyes flick up to his face and the happy, beautiful grin Felix gives him makes Woojin’s heart melt. In seconds, his cum in bubbling up around Felix’s fingers. He thanks whatever deity might be listening that his younger member isn’t startled and works him through it, fingers clenching and squeezing just right as Woojin moans and lets his head fall back.

Felix drags both fists up his length, sending aftershocks through his body, and he’s confused until his vision clears and… oh, fuck.

Felix is sitting there, flexible legs spread wide, bitten-red and spit slicked lips hanging open, uncertain eyes focused on his hands which he’d used to wipe the cum off Woojin’s dick. They’re held in between their bodies, short little fingers covered in Woojin’s cum, and Felix obviously not sure what he’s supposed to do about that, what happens next.

Woojin doesn’t really think before he’s taking one of Felix’s thin wrists in hand and guiding him to his mouth. He’s tasted his own cum before, has never been crazy about the taste; it’s a little too bitter and salty, but the look on Felix’s face when he licks up his short palm and sucks two cum-coated fingers into his mouth nearly tricks him into believing it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

Felix’s fingers are so smooth and little, feel so small and delicate against his tongue, not even coming close to brushing the back of his throat. And Felix… he looks about ready for that second orgasm Woojin had teased him about, or maybe like he’s about to pass out. His mouth is hanging open, jaw slack, his breathing hitching as Woojin meticulously licks and sucks every drop of cum from both hands.

He’s precious, wide eyes blinking at him adorably as his tongue sweeps into the crevice between two fingers as he suckles on them. He doesn’t bother being quiet or neat, letting the digits pop from his mouth obscenely, coated in his spit.

“ _Hyung_ ,” If Woojin could get hard again, he would, “you really- I didn’t think- you didn’t have to- Jesus.”

Is Felix a virgin? He mentioned having a girlfriend or two, once, but… did all of this count as him taking at least part of his virginity?

Wow, they really should have discussed this more ahead of time.

Is it messed up that thinking about that, how inexperienced Felix is, just makes him want to do this with him, again, even more? Like, yeah, this was amazing in general and he really, really hopes Felix might consider doing it again, but he also wants to do even more than this, help teach him some things…

Time for Woojin to accept both his size kink and blossoming corruption kink, apparently.

Felix definitely doesn’t look upset, his eyes shining as he looks up at his hyung brightly, but Woojin checks in with him anyway. Accidentally gets some of Felix’s tacky cum on his face when he cups his cheek… oops. He’s smiling, even if it is a bit unsure and he promises Woojin that he definitely had a good time, which helps ease some worries.

“Seriously, hyung, that was… just… _wow_ ,” Felix’s voice is clearer now, getting back to normal despite how utterly debauched he looks. God, he’s beautiful.

“Definitely agree,” Woojin laughs, not caring about how messy he is as he runs his fingers through Felix’s hair the way he likes, “just wow.”

Felix throws on some already dirty clothes and Woojin fixes his own to sneak into the bathroom, but no one pays them any attention. Woojin doesn’t believe for a second that no one heard Felix earlier, figured out what they were up to – or at least the jist of what was happening, but if Seungmin and Hyunjin want to pretend that they’ve been totally engrossed in their videogame this whole time, Woojin will play along.

The shower is nice, hot water cascading down his body and Felix being decidedly clingier than ever before. He loves it, loves the little subconscious noises Felix makes while he helps shampoo his hair and how the younger boy insists on helping wash Woojin’s body. He kind of just wants to pamper Felix, not like that isn’t what he’s basically been doing all evening, but it’s _nice_.

Felix is so cute, hair all suds-ed up and his hands gentle as they encourage the body wash to rinse from his skin under the water. He’s beautiful and Woojin shouldn’t pretend that he isn’t totally fucked.

Absolutely, completely fucked.

Because Felix’s lips are against his own, just as soft as he’d imagined they’d be. It’s slow and sweet, not meant to lead anywhere, become anything other than it already is after their bodies have already been spent. It’s just the two of them under the hot spray of the shower continuing to relearn each other’s touch now that it’s more.

Woojin really hopes it’s more.

They stay in the shower too long. The cum and lube long since having been scrubbed away, but he’s unwilling to let Felix go. He wants to memorize every inch of his body, map everything under his hands, his mouth... Felix seems to want the same…

Woojin’s nervous to ask, like he’s never been before, so the question remains unspoken, the silence heavy with its absence, but Felix is in his arms now and he tells himself he can be satisfied with that.

At some point, Felix gets shampoo in his eyes, and the water temperature drops enough that they have to call it quits.

Woojin tries to ignore how his heart swells as Felix rubs a fluffy towel over his head, grin so bright and laughing as water drips down his nose, or how Felix looks being wrapped up tight in a towel of his own… reminiscent of just… what? An hour ago?

They’re undisturbed, again, on the walk back to their room.

Felix leans into him, nuzzling his cheek into Woojin’s shoulder, and he has to give up any pretense of doing laundry tonight when he answers with a yawn.

It’s easy enough to throw a loose blanket over the stains and wet spots on his sheets.

It’s easy enough to pull on the softest clothing they own.

It’s easy enough to let the younger boy tug him into his bed.

And it’s easy enough to let Felix wrap around his body, snuggling into him like there’s no where else he’d rather be, a leg tossed over his hip and hand resting on his chest.

The answer to Felix’s shy, mumbled question is easiest of all.

Yeah.

We can definitely do that again.

If he allows some things to remain unspoken, for now…

That’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride.
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end with me!
> 
> Comments and questions are always wanted and appreciated, here or on Twitter or CuriousC!
> 
> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
> CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
